


Bebé

by LokingMontlife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asshole Theo, John Stilinski-mention, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), m-preg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokingMontlife/pseuds/LokingMontlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser padre es la mejor sensación que puedes sentir, ver como el resultado de tu "amor" con tu pareja va creciendo día a día es indescriptible. Todos deseamos formar una familia y si no, el hecho de ver a tus sobrinos crecer es gratificante. </p><p>Pero a veces las cosas no salen como queremos, a la edad de 21 años tuve mi primer hijo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bebé

**Author's Note:**

> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Ser padre es la mejor sensación que puedes sentir, ver como el resultado de tu "amor" con tu pareja va creciendo día a día es indescriptible. Todos deseamos formar una familia y si no, el hecho de ver a tus sobrinos crecer es gratificante. Cuando pensamos en tener hijos automáticamente pensamos que eso lo queremos hacer cuando seamos más grandes y tengamos un trabajo estable. Pero a veces las cosas no salen como queremos, a la edad de 21 años tuve mi primer hijo. Al principio estaba acojonado por qué; joder era un hombre como era posible ni siquiera tenía cuerpo de mujer y créanme que si tengo a mi amiguito entre mis piernas. Según los doctores el .07% de los hombres en el mundo tiene la probabilidad de concebir una vida. Y que yo era uno de los "afortunados" mi reacción fue...normal o eso dijo mi padre. Ya que me desmaye por un día completo y al siguiente comenzaron los tratamientos.

 

El estar en camilla todo el tiempo era agotador y aburrido, en el hospital no me dejaban hacer mucho ya que al ser un hombre y que mi cuerpo no esté preparado al 100% para tener un bebe tendría muchas complicaciones al principio. Mi estadía se prolongó por un total de tres meses. Nada que Netflix y unas porquerías no lograran hacerlo soportable. Al salir del lugar las miradas de las personas no tardaron en caer sobre mi vientre. El hecho de ser uno de los "afortunados" no me molestaba en lo absoluto si no, que la gente era ignorante y me maldecía por mi homosexualidad... lo cual es obvio porque si no de donde saldría el niño. Y ahí es donde se preguntaran, ¿Dónde está el padre? Pregunta simple, respuesta complicada. 

Os resumiré un poco. Conocí a Theo en la Universidad comenzamos a hablar para después hacernos amigos y con el tiempo los sentimientos fueron creciendo como normalmente sucede en las parejas llega el momento de tener relaciones y bueno paso lo que paso... dos meses después estaba embarazado. Cuando le conté a Theo lo que sucedía estaba en shock pero después menciono que él se haría cargo de todo. Claro que no contábamos con sus padres se negaran y me obligaran a abortarlo. Theo se puso en contra de sus padres diciendo que era su hijo y que no haría tal cosa. Pero sus padres no estaban de acuerdo y le obligaron a abandonarme, yo sé que él no quería hacerlo, el dejarme de esa manera sin apoyo alguno pero su madre tenía mucho poder sobre él y al final lograron alejarme. Por razones obvias nuestra relación no fue para más, en ese momento se supone que debía cuidarme más y evitar estresarme. Pero todo había sucedido en tan poco tiempo que mi cuerpo no lo soporto. 

Tuve riesgo de aborto al cumplir el quinto mes, los doctores me advirtieron que si seguía de esa manera lo perdería. Fue cuando comencé a preocuparme de verdad. Debía de dejar todo atrás como si nada hubiera sucedido y solo concentrarme en mí bebe. No volví a saber de Theo y la verdad eso me preocupo, tuve que abandonar la Universidad dejando mi carrera. Mi padre me ofreció darme alojo de nuevo en la casa, pero me negué. Él también tenía derecho de empezar una vida nueva con Melissa a su lado sin interrupciones. Así que tomando una muy dura decisión desaparecí. 

No volví a contactar con nadie en cinco meses, hice de todo para mantener en perfecta salud a mi bebe. Tenía un poco de dinero ahorrado que era para pagar los semestres en la Universidad. Vivir en Kansas es tranquilo, es un pueblo pequeño y no hay mucho alboroto. Era perfecto para comenzar de nuevo.

El nacimiento de Ian fue un 03/01/16  en el hospital donde me interne fue de lo mejor me trataron como un dios. Bueno quizá exagero pero estuvo bien, la primera vez que lo vi inmediatamente pensé en Theo y la necesidad de tenerlo a mi lado aumento. Un mes después llame a mis padres dándoles las noticias, me alegre al no tener que dar explicaciones del porque mi desaparición pero aun así no me perdí la regañada. Ahora con un hijo en mi vida debía no solo preocuparme por mí sino también por él...

[...]

Las mañanas en Kansas son frescas así que con pereza me incorpore de la cama queriendo volver a internarme en las sabanas de nuevo y no despertar nunca. Camine hasta el baño abriendo la llave del lavabo, acune mis manos tomando un poco de agua refregándola en mi rostro despejándome aunque sea un poco. Tallándome los ojos salí de la habitación, abriendo la puerta lentamente vi una pequeña figura moverse entre las sabanas.

— Pero mira quien está despierto— suelto, rápidamente un par de ojos verdes se posan sobre los míos. Sonrió de lado al ver como forma una trompita dejando salir balbuceos— Debes tener hambre, ¿no es así? — comento al saber que no obtendré respuesta. Ian se remueve en mis brazos— No seas inquieto. 

Mi nueva casa es pequeña, consiste de tres habitaciones sin contar el baño, la mía tiene uno propio, la de Ian es un cuarto normal ni demasiado grande ni pequeño es acogedor. Tiene una pequeña sala con sillones muy acogedores y la cocina es espaciosa, además de tener un gran patio y porche. Típico de una casa de Estados Unidos. Dejo a Ian en el corral y entro a la cocina a prepararle su mamila. Los chillidos y balbuceos de Ian se escuchan por toda la casa. La primera vez que mi padre lo vio dijo que era igualito a mí aunque yo pensara lo contrario, pero a decir verdad había adquirido muchas características mías y de todas las que pudieron ser fue mi TDAH. Cuando el médico me lo menciono me sentí fatal al saber el futuro que tendría, rodeado de medicamentos y hospitales. Pero fui optimista y no me deje caer por ello. 

—Ya voy— mencione al aire al escuchar lo que parecía más un grito de guerra— Impaciente— solté al ver como trataba de mantenerse sobre sus dos piernitas sin dejar de observarme. Alzándolo en brazos comencé a alimentarlo. 

Me paseaba por toda la sala mientras comía, Ian era un bebe regordete tenía grandes mejillas y bracitos rellenitos era una ternura aunque a veces pensaba que lo sobrealimentaba pero su pediatra decía que era un niño saludable. Retiro el biberón al verlo vacío y este se queja posándolo en mi hombro comienzo a palparle la espalda despacio. 

—Eres mi gordito— digo apretándole su piernita. Cuando eructa estoy a punto de dejarlo en el corral cuando el timbre de la casa suena. Frunzo el ceño. Hoy no tendría visitas. Acunando a Ian en mis brazos, camino hasta la puerta, dudando un poco miro por la mirilla. Bufo abriendo la puerta— Derek— saludo. 

—Stiles. Veo que despertaste temprano esta vez— bromea jocoso, yo solo le ignoro— Puedo cargarlo— asiento dejándole pasar entregándole a Ian— Lo engordas— comento.

—No es verdad, está lleno de amor— suelto y el solo ríe negando con la cabeza.

Derek fue la única persona que me apoyo cuando llegue a Kansas, al principio pensé que me asesinaría. Ya que muchos vecinos mencionaron que había asesinado a su familia y la policía lo busco por mucho tiempo. Todos rumores. Bueno... no todos su familia falleció en un incendio y solo él y su hermana lograron sobrevivir. O eso pensó, ya que tiempo después en su estadía aquí encontró a su hermana menor con su tío quien asegura está loco. Derek es una persona muy cerrada y poco sentimental, por eso cuando viene a visitarme a mí y a Ian me alegra. 

— ¿Iras a trabajar hoy? ¿Puedo cuidarlo si no tienes donde dejarlo? — Derek entra a la cocina con él bebe en brazos. La imagen me hace sonreír— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada es solo que pareces todo un papa primerizo— el gruñe. Rio al ver como la punta de sus orejas se tiñe de rojo— Pero no. Hoy no iré a trabajar me quedare todo el día en casa, así que no te preocupes— respondo palmeándole el hombro.

                   

—Yo pensé que podríamos hacer algo.... Ya sabes salir por ahí— comento nervioso.

— ¿Me estas invitando a salir? 

—Lo que digas... ¿entonces qué dices? — pregunto de nuevo. Asiento efusivamente. 

Llegamos a un pequeño restaurante familiar, con Ian en brazos caminamos a una de las mesas, rápidamente una camarera nos atiende y nos trae una silla para él bebe. Lo siento delicadamente acomodándole su playerita con estampado de Spider-Man. No paso mucho antes de que Ian comience a golpear la mesa con sus manos mientras balbucea. 

—Ian, te llenaras de saliva— reprocho, formando un mohín.

—Pareces más el hijo tu— ruedo los ojos sacándole la lengua. El desayuno llega en pequeños trozos le doy de comer a Ian este solo chupa y se remueve sin ponerme demasiada atención. Al parecer es más entretenido el seguro de la silla que la comida—Haz tenido noticias de Theo.

—Sí, la semana pasada hable con él un buen rato...—comento bajando el nivel de mi voz— Pero después su madre lo descubrió y ya sabrás el resto— el solo asiente continuando comiendo.

—Tú...sigues amándolo— suelta de la nada. Le miro confundido unos segundos observando su comportamiento.

—No. No al menos de la manera romántica sabes... Theo ha arriesgado mucho por Ian y por mí creo que solo le tengo cariño por lo que ha hecho— tuerzo la boca— Pero supongo que es normal, después de todo lo que ha pasado además ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

El solo sacude su cabeza y cambia de tema, como siempre Derek guardándose las cosas. Cuando terminamos de desayunar, salimos del local en dirección a las tiendas alrededor. Necesitaba comprar ropa para Ian ya que está creciendo- de los lados- su ropita comienza a quedarle pequeña. Derek en todo el camino cargo a Ian en sus brazos, hasta unas chicas nos llegaron preguntar si era nuestro hijo. Yo les dije que sí, bromeando pero Derek rápidamente se puso nervioso y comenzó a hiperventilar. Al final del día Ian cae dormido en sus brazos, al llegar a casa lo invito a pasar pero él se niega alegando que tenía que dormir temprano. 

—Si eso es todo, agradezco lo de esta tarde— hablo en voz baja evitando despertar al bebe— Nos vemos luego.

Me giro abriendo la puerta y viendo por encima del hombro veo como Derek se acerca rápidamente y me detengo, sus labios se presionan contra los míos. Su cuerpo se apega al mío que por un momento temí que aplastara a mi bebe, pose una de mis manos libres sobre su pecho, formando un espacio entre nuestros cuerpos pero sin empujarlo. Mis labios lentamente comienzan a moverse sobre los suyos tratando de seguirle el paso, rio internamente al sentir su cuerpo tenso como si temiera que lo alejara. Jadeando me separo mirándole.

—Stiles... ¿quiero que me des una oportunidad para estar a tu lado y el de Ian? — abro los ojos sorprendido ante su petición— Sé que nunca podre remplazar a Theo como su padre, pero por favor dame una oportunidad de permanecer a su lado— tragando gruesamente me remuevo.

—Vaya, el gran Derek Hale diciendo 'Por favor' quien lo imaginaria. ¿Debería ir por mi cámara? Si tan solo Ian fuera más grande y escuchara esto conmigo seria glorioso— bromeo y veo como tuerce su boca.

—Stiles— habla con tono duro— Eso es un sí.

—Claro que lo es Grummpy— contesto, sus labios se separan y sin darle tiempo le beso cayéndole— Entonces sigues queriendo dormir temprano o prefieres que hablemos sobre esto— le señalo. El solo asiente, abriendo la puerta entro a la casa con Derek detrás. 

Pequeños rayos de sol entran por la cortina golpeando mi rostro removiéndome en la cama, reconozco el cuerpo a un lado mío, sonriendo pequeño me giro escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho. Unos brazos me rodean halándome aún más. 

—Buenos días— susurro con voz pastosa, levantando mi cabeza veo el perfecto rostro relajado de Derek.

—Buenas— saluda sin abrir los ojos. Rio ante su comportamiento, acercándome lentamente beso la comisura de sus labios, el solo frunce el ceño ligeramente. Estoy a punto de besarlo cuando el llanto de Ian resuena en la casa, suspiro alejándome de su cuerpo, pero su mano me detiene— Iré yo—menciona incorporándose de la cama antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Los llantos cesan antes de que su figura aparezca de nuevo, con Ian en brazos.

Acomodándolo en la cama, se deja caer nuevamente evitando lastimar al bebe, poniéndome boca abajo me recargo en mis brazos mirando a Ian, este tiene sus ojitos verdes abiertos mirando a todos lados curioso. Lo tomo en mis brazos girándome dándole la espalda, acariciando su cabecita haciéndolo reír. Derek se recarga en mi hombro observándolo todo, sus labios se pegan en mi hombro y no puedo evitar sonreír ante la felicidad que se agrupa en mi cuerpo. Tal vez...después de todo, pueda formar una familia con Derek a nuestro lado cuidándonos y amándonos...

**Author's Note:**

> Muuuuchas gracias por leer, dejas kudos y comentarios! No saben cuán feliz me hace ver sus opiniones! Si tienen ideas para un fic vayan a mi Tumblr! 
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
